1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera rig for supporting a camera and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a camera rig with a center-of-gravity correction system.
2. Related Art
The inventor's co-pending application Ser. No. 12/384,492, filed Aug. 21, 2008, entitled “Camera-Mounting Head With Balance Control,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a head for mounting a camera on a tripod or jib, which a camera operator can use to exactly balance the camera's center of gravity, and can also use to adjust the camera's pan and tilt without having to tighten the drag control.
The inventor's co-pending application Ser. No. 12/285,805, filed Oct. 14, 2008, entitled “Instrument-Mounting Head With Balance Control,” which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a head for mounting a camera or other instrument on a tripod or jib, which an instrument operator can use to exactly balance the instrument's center of gravity.
While the devices disclosed in application Ser. No. 12/285,805 both have mechanisms that allow a camera operator to balance a camera's center of gravity, they are both manually operated but are used on a stationary platform such as a tripod or jib. Neither device is configured for mobile use, much less mobile use for an extended period of time.
The inventor's “DV Media Rig,” which is sold by VariZoom Lens Controls, is configured for mobile use, and addresses the problem of extended use with a shoulder platform and an abdominal support, both of which attach to the camera platform assembly. However, attachment of the abdominal support directly to the rotating/tilting camera mounting rod of the adjustable camera support unduly restricts the operator's ability to tilt the camera.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.